


Strange encounters, big surprises and … a Happy End?

by LittleRookie



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Anger, Comforting, Drunken Confessions, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRookie/pseuds/LittleRookie
Summary: When Kevin comes home he is pissed. Utterly pissed. The reason? Well, his best friend has a boyfriend now and Kevin himself is madly in love with said best friend.But then there is also this stranger who brings Kevin home after a night with shots and beers in the bar and there also is Kevin's flatmate who is hiding something ... at least Kevin thinks so.Will he be able to sort everything out so that everyone get what they want?





	Strange encounters, big surprises and … a Happy End?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



> That's the longest Oneshot I have written so far. But there was so much to tell about them :)  
> I hope you enjoy!

When Kevin came home he was pissed. Utterly pissed. He hurled his backpack into the next corner and he didn’t even flinch when the contents of the bag flew everywhere. He just flung himself onto the couch, buried his head into the pillows and screamed. That was how Stoffel, Kevin’s flatmate, found him moments later. Alarmed by the scream – which had been muffled by the pillow but was still clearly audible – the young Belgian came rushing into the living room. Almost tripping over the scattered textbooks and pencils he reached the sofa and crouched down next to Kevin.  
“Kevin? What’s up? What’s wrong?” Stoffel asked concerned. But Kevin didn’t respond. Stoffel bit his lip and tentatively reached out for his flatmate. At the light touch Kevin stirred and finally turned to face the Belgian.  
“He’s got a boyfriend.” Kevin whispered. His voice sounded hoarse. Stoffel’s eyes widened.  
“Marcus?” He asked softly. Kevin nodded.  
“Of course Marcus. Who else?” He spat. Stoffel held his hands up in a defensive manner. Then he sighed.  
“I’m sorry, Kev.” He said and took the Dane into his arms. “I know how much you loved him.” Kevin sniffed.  
“I still love him.” He croaked. “That’s my problem! I know he has a boyfriend but I still love him. What am I going to do now? I thought we had something … special!” Stoffel sighed again.  
“I thought so, too.” He admitted. “To be honest I always thought that he was flirting with you. And I…” Kevin looked at Stoffel who stopped mid-sentence.  
“You what?” He asked curiously. But Stoffel only shook his head.  
“Nothing. It’s nothing, really.” He said hurriedly. It was almost too fast for Kevin’s liking but he didn’t probe. He just heaved himself up from the couch and trotted over to his backpack. Without concern he picked up his textbooks and the pencils and shoved them back into the bag. Then he slung the bag over his shoulder and made his way to his room. He didn’t look back. If he had he would have noticed the longing look on Stoffel’s face and the flicker of sadness crossing the Belgian’s features.

***

Two nights later Kevin found himself in a bar not far away from his flat. Firstly he didn’t want to go because he was not a guy who drenched his sorrows in alcohol. But then he couldn’t resist and now the bartender handed him over his fourth beer for the night. But he wasn’t drunk. After all three shots of tequila, two shots of vodka and four beers didn’t make people drunk, right? Still, Kevin had to admit that his vision started to blur and he noticed that he was swaying on his seat. He eyed his beer up and down. Should he really drink it? Oh, why not!  
Quickly Kevin downed nearly half of the beer in one go. Ahh, this was excellent! Happily Kevin looked at his pint. Life was fabulous! You only need alcohol and then all your worries were gone. Wait a minute! What worries did he have, actually?  
“I don’t know, I don’t care!” Kevin giggled. 

But his happiness soon was over when he noticed that all the shots and the beer didn’t mix well in his stomach. Cursing he stumbled over to the bathroom more than once almost falling on the floor. In the end he made it just in time. He slumped next to the nearest toilet and started throwing up.  
Kevin didn’t know how long he sat next to the toilet but finally the retching stopped. With a deep sigh Kevin leaned against the wall. It was only then when he noticed the hesitated knocking on the door.  
“Umm … excuse me but … do you need help?” A soft voice with a British accent asked. Kevin looked up. He didn’t close the door of the stall he hadn’t had time for that. And now there was a man standing in front of him. The man had short black hair and what seemed to be blue eyes if the flickering lights didn’t fool Kevin.  
“Everything okay?” The man asked again. “How can I help you?” Kevin groaned.  
“Want … home …” He mumbled. His eyes suddenly seemed to be too heavy to hold them open. The man kneeled down next to Kevin.  
“Okay, I can take you home. Where do you live?”  
“Just … round the corner… Number … um … Oh, yes, number 47 … I think…” Kevin managed to say. It seemed like the man sighed in slight annoyance but Kevin didn’t care. His eyes were dropping closed and he gave himself into the comforting darkness that surrounded him.  
The last thing he remembered was the stranger picking him up and carrying him out of the bathroom.

***

When Kevin came round he was lying in his bed. A glass of water was standing on his bedside table next to it there were two painkillers. Kevin frowned. What happened? He didn’t remember anything. He was at the bar and then … nothing. And now there was just this pounding headache. Kevin groaned and pulled a face immediately after. Okay, no loud noises! They hurt! Quickly he grabbed the painkillers and swallowed them. Then he slowly got up – he was still swaying a little bit – and went down into the living room. It seemed to be late in the afternoon for the sun was shining through the window on the left side of the house. Stoffel was perched up in the comfortable chair next to the window reading a book. When Kevin entered the room he looked up.  
“Kevin!” He greeted the entering Dane. “How are you?” Kevin gripped his head.  
“I’ve got a huge headache.” He almost whispered. “Please, don’t speak too loud.” Stoffel arched an eyebrow up.  
“Well, you deserve your headache after what you did yesterday.” He grimly stated not bothering to lower his voice. Kevin grimaced.  
“What did I do?” He wanted to know. Stoffel stared at him disbelievingly.  
“You don’t remember?” He asked. And when Kevin shook his head the Belgian sighed.  
“Oh, well, you went into the bar yesterday where you drank … I don’t know _how_ many drinks. You went to the toilet then where you emptied your stomach. This was how Jolyon found you.” Stoffel wanted to go on but Kevin interrupted him.  
“Wait a moment! Jolyon? Jolyon who?”  
“Jolyon Palmer.” Stoffel said. “He was the one who found you in the toilet. And he was the one who brought you home.” Kevin’s eyes widened.  
“I think I remember him.” He admitted. “Tall, dark hair, blue eyes?” Stoffel nodded.  
“Yeah, that’s him.” Kevin straightened up.  
“I have to thank him. Did he leave his number or something?” At this Stoffel shook his head.  
“No. He just told me to make sure you were okay. Then he left.” Kevin sighed.  
“Alright. I’m going to look him up on the internet. Perhaps I can find him and thank him.” With this Kevin retreated from the living room. 

Stoffel glanced after him. He was not sure how Kevin would react when he found out who Jolyon really was…

***

When Jo came home from work in the evening Marcus was already home, too. Jo rushed up to him immediately and engulfed him in a big hug. Marcus happily hugged back and kissed Jo’s cheek. Jo blushed at the small gesture of affection. He still was amazed by the fact that he could call Marcus his boyfriend now. They had met at an ice hockey match where they were seated next to each other. Talking about their favourite players and amazing matches they saw in the past led to first dates at small restaurants, brushing hands when they walked through the parks in their hometown and finally to chaste kisses when they got home. And when the leasing of Jo’s flat run out Marcus didn’t hesitate and offered the Brit a place to stay. Jo was unsure at first, after all they didn’t know each other for that long. What if they didn’t get along? But Marcus just brushed Jo’s insecurity away with pulling him into a kiss. And Jo gave way and moved into Marcus’ flat. That night they made love for the first time and the next morning Marcus greeted Jo with the words:  
“I made breakfast for the best boyfriend in the world.” At that Jo blushed and Marcus cuddled into him, softly kissing his forehead.

That was some days ago and now Jo had an interesting story to tell.  
“Guess what.” He said when he was comfortably sitting on the couch sipping on a cup of tea. Marcus who sat next to him looked up at his boyfriend.  
“What?” He asked. Jo smiled.  
“I had a really strange occurrence last night. You know I was down at the bar near that park we often go to.” Marcus nodded.  
“Yeah, you had a meeting there with your colleagues from work.” Jo snorted.  
“I don’t know why they called it a ‘meeting’. It was a mere get together with the new guys to ‘welcome’ them.” He shook his head. “I don’t know why I had to attend. After all it has been three years since I started working there. Anyway. It was close to midnight when I went to the toilet and I found this guy there. He was throwing up an alarming amount of … well, alcohol I suppose. I asked him if I could help him. He wasn’t able to talk clearly anymore but I figured out he wanted to go home. He just managed to tell me where he lived and then passed out. So I had to carry him home.” Jo took a sip while Marcus stared at him.  
“And what happened next?” The Swede asked. “I suppose there is more to come.” Jo nodded.  
“Absolutely. The whole way to his house he mumbled strange things. How his best friend had a boyfriend now and how unhappy he was because of that. Because he loved this guy. It was strange but I think it was just rambling. When I reached his flat I saw two names on the nameplate so I knocked. And when the door was opened I was faced with someone familiar. You remember Stoffel? Stoffel Vandoorne? The guy who worked with me a couple of months ago before he was transferred to another company? I think I told you about him, didn’t I?” Marcus eyes had widened at the name. Slowly he shook his head.  
“No, you didn’t tell me about him but that doesn’t matter. I know Stoffel. He is the flatmate of my best friend Kevin.” At this Marcus looked at Jo who stiffened.  
“You mean … the guy I carried home was your best friend Kevin?” Jo asked utterly perplexed. Marcus nodded.  
“Yes, I think so. And … what did you say about his mumbling?” At this Jo paled.  
“He babbled about his best friend having a boyfriend.” He whispered. “And that he was devastated because he loved that guy.” Now it was Marcus’ turn to pale. Sheepishly he looked at his boyfriend.  
“Do you think what I think? That he was talking about me? With me being his best friend and all that?” Ha asked with a low voice. Jo flinched. Immediately Marcus reached out for Jo’s hand.  
“Hey, it’s okay. I still love you. And I’m not going to dump you. I promise!” Jo nodded, insecurity still written all over his face. Marcus sighed.  
“Maybe … maybe we should go over to Stoffel and Kevin. Sort this mess out? And … I kind of want to know if he really meant me.” Jo hesitated. Marcus drew him into a tight hug.  
“Shh, it’s going to be okay. I promise you. I’m taking care of you there.”  
Finally Jo nodded. But the worry lines didn’t leave his forehead.

***

Sighing Kevin admitted defeat. He hadn’t found a single entry on the internet regarding a man called Jolyon Palmer. Either he was too stupid or the guy really had no internet presence at all. Kevin slumped back into his chair spinning around trying to think of ways how he could repay the man who had helped him so kindly.  
The ringing of the doorbell pulled him out of his thoughts. Curiously he glanced at the clock. Half past eight. Who on earth would come so late in the evening. Maybe Stoffel had invited someone. Kevin shrugged and turned to his computer again. He was just about to open a new search – this time for something else then Jolyon ‘Not-To-Be-Found’ Palmer – but he got interrupted by a knock on his door.  
“What is it?” Kevin called out. The door opened and revealed a slightly confused looking Stoffel.  
“Um … there’s a visitor, Kevin.” The Belgian said. “They wanted to see you.” Kevin furrowed his brows.  
“Me?” He asked while pointing to himself. “Who is it?” Stoffel sighed and shook his head.  
“Come and see for yourself.” Was all he said before retreating from Kevin’s room. Kevin looked at the open door then he heaved himself up and went downstairs. 

What he didn’t suspect was Marcus sitting on their couch. The Dane gasped. But it was not his best friend he was surprised to see but the man sitting next to him fiddling with his thumbs. Tall, dark hair, blue eyes. It clearly was the man who brought him home last night. Jolyon. Jolyon Palmer.  
At Kevin’s gasp Marcus had looked up. When he saw Kevin he rushed towards him and engulfed him in a big hug. Confused Kevin hugged back. He knew Marcus was a hugger but he had no idea why he was all over Kevin immediately.  
“Okay…” Kevin said confused. “What’s going on?” Marcus dropped his arms and looked at Kevin. There was seriousness in the Swede’s eyes which made Kevin squirm. But before he could say something the other man – Jolyon – got up from where he was sat in the couch. He came over and offered Kevin his hand.  
“I’m Jolyon. You can call me Jo if you’d like. You must be Kevin. It’s nice to meet you.” Kevin nodded.  
“My pleasure.” He said. “But I believe we have met already.” At this a flash of a smile crossed Jo’s face but only for a second.  
“Yes.” He answered. “But you were a bit … well, drunk and I wasn’t sure if you’d … remember me.” Kevin tilted his head.  
“I remembered how you looked. But not quite clearly. But you’re really handsome.” Jo blushed.  
“Well, thank you … I guess.” He mumbled. Marcus frowned.  
“Kevin, I told you I had a boyfriend, right?” In the same moment he said those words Kevin’s face hardened.  
“I know.” He hissed. “You told me. Any chance I’m going to meet this … as- this … guy.” Marcus flinched at the nearly said word and shuffled closer to Jolyon. The Brit took his hand. Kevin stared incredulously at their intertwined hands.  
“Kevin” Marcus began in a whispering voice. “I’d like to introduce you my boyfriend. Jolyon.” Kevin’s mouth fell open. For a while no one said a word. Until…  
“ _What_?” Kevin screamed. Jo flinched and Marcus also looked startled at the sudden exclamation. Stoffel rushed over to Kevin and tried to soothe the Dane but Kevin batted his hand away.  
“Did you know?” He asked the Belgian who tried to avoid Kevin’s gaze. The Dane snorted. “You knew. And you didn’t tell me? You’re a really great friend, Stoffel. I expected more from you.” He turned away from his flatmate who hung his head in shame. Marcus stepped closer to Kevin.  
“Don’t blame Stoffel.” He pleaded. “Put the blame on me instead.” Kevin snorted.  
“I can’t put the blame on you!” He exclaimed. And then after a while he added “I love you too much for it.” in a low voice. It was almost a whisper nearly inaudible. But Marcus had heard it.  
“So it is true?” He whispered. Kevin looked at him with wide eyes while Jo reached out for Marcus’ hand once more.  
“When I carried you home yesterday.” The Brit began. “You were mumbling about your best friend who had a boyfriend. You said you were unhappy because of the fact you were secretly in love with your friend. I thought it was just rambling but when Marcus figured out it was you who said that… well…” Jo paused and Marcus stroked his hand. Kevin was speechless. Did he really talk about his feelings for Marcus? To Marcus’ _boyfriend_? Ashamed Kevin put his face into his hands.  
“I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I’m so sorry, Marcus. I shouldn’t have feelings for you after all you’re my best friend. But … I don’t know … it was … someday I just realized that I was feeling more for you than just friendship… I’m sorry.”  
Suddenly the Dane felt soft fingers on his cheeks. Gently the fingers tugged on his hands and soon Kevin was staring into Marcus’ eyes.  
“Don’t!” The Swede whispered. “Don’t blame yourself. I should have figured it out. I’m sorry that I didn’t pay attention to this part of you. If anyone has to be sorry it is me. And I am, please believe me. But maybe we can sort this out so that we all can be happy? After all I want you to be happy, too.” Kevin sighed and leaned into Marcus’ open arms. What he didn’t suspect was the other pair of hands that wrapped themselves slowly round his waist. When Kevin looked up he saw in Jo’s face. In his features there was an unspoken question. Smiling Kevin nodded and allowed Jo to engulf him in a hug, too. Kevin sighed. He felt so content in the arms of Marcus and Jo. It felt almost … right.

Nobody had noticed that Stoffel had left the room. It wasn’t until a loud bang was heard that the three of them broke apart.  
“What was that?” Jo asked startled. Kevin bit his lip.  
“That was the door to Stoffel’s room.” He said quietly. “I’m going to look after him. Please make yourself comfortable.” Marcus nodded and dragged Jo to the couch whilst Kevin stormed upstairs and skidded to a halt in front of Stoffel’s door. Hesitantly he knocked.  
“Stoffel?” Kevin asked. “Stoffel, please open the door.” A muffled response came back which sounded a lot like “Go away!” But Kevin didn’t want to go away so he tried the doorknob. Luckily the door was unlocked so the Dane could enter.  
Stoffel was lying on his bed, facing the wall. But he had heard Kevin’s entry.  
“I said you should go away!” He repeated still looking at the wall. Kevin shook his head.  
“I’m not going away. What’s wrong, Stoffel?” He heard sniffing and cautiously sat down on the edge of the bed. Carefully he reached out and stroked over Stoffel’s back. At this the young Belgian turned around.  
“Go away!” He said once again. But Kevin was too focused on Stoffel’s eyes. They were red and puffy as if Stoffel just had cried. And it broke Kevin’s heart to see his friend like this.  
“What’s wrong, Stoff?” The Dane asked once again. “Why were you crying?” Stoffel bit his lip but only shook his head.  
“I’m alright. Just … go back to your lover boys.” Kevin’s eyes widened.  
“Is it about them? But why? After all you’re not…” But he couldn’t speak further because in the next moment one hand from the Belgian was lying on Kevin’s cheek and Stoffel’s lips were pressed on his.

The kiss didn’t last long. When Stoffel drew away he hung his head.  
“I’m sorry for startling you.” The young Belgian whispered. “But I have loved you since we moved in here together. Still, you only had eyes for Marcus and … I didn’t want to ruin our friendship so I didn’t say anything. But it seems like you have Marcus _and_ Jolyon know so you don’t need me anymore, right?” Stoffel closed his eyes.  
Suddenly he felt a warm hand cupping his cheek.  
“Stoffel, look at me!” Kevin whispered. Stoffel took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Kevin was smiling at him. It was a warm smile but there was a hint of sadness hidden in Kevin’s features.  
“Why didn’t you say anything?” The Dane wanted to know. “We could have talked about it. I wouldn’t have rejected you.” Stoffel glanced at him with wide eyes.  
“You … What … what do you mean by that?” He asked. His voice was hoarse. Kevin took Stoffel’s hand.  
“Come down with me.” He pleaded. “Let me sort this out. I know a way how everyone of us can be happy.”  
Stoffel hesitated for a moment. But then he allowed Kevin to take him back down into the living room where Marcus and Jo were waiting.

“So, I have an idea how we all can get what we want.” Kevin began. “Have you ever heard of … polyamory?” Whilst Jo and Stoffel stared disbelievingly at Kevin, Marcus just nodded.  
“Honestly I had thought about that sometime, too. And now with this situation it sounds … just right.” He confessed. Jo gaped at him.  
“You … _what_?” He cried. Marcus looked at his boyfriend sheepishly.  
“I’m sorry, Jo. I wanted to tell you when our relationship was more … stable. If you are appalled by this prospect please tell me!” Jo hesitated.  
“But how would that work?” He asked. “Wouldn’t be there someone … well, feeling left out … or something?” Marcus shook his head.  
“No. Not when there are four people in a relationship.” He turned to Stoffel. “I guess you’re in love with Kevin, right?” And when Stoffel nodded Marcus smiled. “I thought so. Well, I’m ready to try a relationship with you guys. Who else wants to do it?” Kevin grinned.  
“Well, I get three smoking hot boyfriends. Who’s going to say no to that?” Stoffel hesitated for a moment. Then he sighed.  
“Well, I guess this is the best I’m going to get.” He mumbled. “Yeah, I’m in.” Kevin smiled at his flatmate and took his hand. Slowly a smile was spreading over Stoffel’s features, too. He squeezed Kevin’s hand.  
Now all eyes were on Jo who hadn’t said anything yet. The Brit raked his hand through his hair.  
“I don’t know.” He said. “I … The relationship with Marcus is the first relationship I ever had. I was … quite overwhelmed with the fact I had _one_ boyfriend and now I’m going to have three? How crazy is that?” Marcus took a step closer to Jo.  
“I know it sounds crazy.” The Swede said. “But we’re going to make it work, I promise!” Jo looked at his boyfriend. In his eyes he could read sincerity. Jo took a deep breath.  
“Okay. Let’s try it then.”

***

**A couple of months later**

“I’m home!” Kevin called into the silent flat. He dropped his keys into the bowl next to the door and pulled his shoes off.  
“Hello?” He called again. “Marcus? Jo? Stoffel?” This time he heard clattering from the kitchen so he headed there. Before he reached the door he smelt something good and when he entered the kitchen he saw Jo standing in front of the oven. The Brit gave one more stir to the dish he was cooking and then turned off the heat.  
“Hi, Kev!” He said cheerily and pecked the Dane’s lips. “Dinner’s almost ready. Marcus and Stoffel just went out to buy some drinks. We ran out of them but we didn’t notice until we came home. Could you please set the table?” Kevin nodded and Jo smiled at him before he drew his attention back to the pot in front of him.

While they ate (Pasta with an excellent sauce Jo made – nobody knew the recipe, for it was an old one from Jo’s mum and he refused to let the others know) Marcus looked up.  
“So, whose turn is it tonight?” He asked eagerly. Stoffel smiled.  
“I think it is Kevin’s turn today.” Kevin’s eyes started to sparkle.  
“Really?” He asked. Jo nodded.  
“Yup. It _is_ your turn. Excited yet?” Marcus laughed.  
“Kevin’s always excited. That’s what we love about him, right?” He said and drew Kevin into a short kiss. Stoffel and Jo nodded also grinning.  
After dinner they quickly washed the dishes and then the fun part of the evening began.

* 

“Get rid of those clothes. You don’t need them!” Marcus ordered and Kevin obeyed. Slowly stripping off each item of clothing he made sure his boyfriends got a good show. Slowly licking his lips Kevin got onto the bed and spread his legs. Almost immediately Marcus was all over him leaving a trail of kisses all over the Dane’s body. Kevin closed his eyes and sighed contently. Stoffel smiled at the sight but then turned to Jo and pulled him into a breath-taking kiss. Jo gasped and Stoffel took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Jo’s mouth delighting in the little gasps and moans coming from the Brit. Jo gripped Stoffel’s hair and raked his hands through it.  
When they heard a loud moan the two men broke their kiss both looking gorgeous with their swollen lips and dishevelled hair. They looked over to the bed where Marcus has already two of his fingers in Kevin’s ass and the Dane writhed in pleasure his eyes still closed. Stoffel took Jo’s hand and they both joined Marcus and Kevin. It didn’t take long until Kevin felt three pairs of hands on his body and his moans were getting louder and louder. Marcus was still fingering him open but now he already used three fingers. Suddenly Kevin felt a heat engulfing his member and he arched his back with a wanton moan.  
“Oh yes, please!” Stoffel laughed.  
“I know how much you like this.” He whispered into Kevin’s ear then ducking down again and taking Kevin’s cock into his mouth once more. Jo chuckled at Stoffel’s antics and leaned down to capture Kevin’s lips in a sloppy kiss which the Dane happily reciprocated.

When Marcus finally withdrew Kevin whimpered.  
“Please. Please fuck me, Marcus! I need it!” Jo tutted.  
“Hey, and what about me and Stoffel?” He said mockingly. Kevin opened his eyes.  
“You can fuck me after Marcus but please put something in me! Now!” Marcus chuckled.  
“So eager!” He smirked while his fingers ghosted over Kevin’s entrance in a teasing way. “What do you think guys? Shall we give in?” Kevin made a whining sound at this and Stoffel stroked his arm soothingly.  
“Don’t worry.” He said. “We will take care of you. As always.” Then the Belgian turned to his two other boyfriends.  
“Why don’t you take his ass while I take his mouth?” He suggested. Marcus looked at Jo.  
“What do you think about we both take him at the same time?” At this Jo’s eyes lit up and Kevin also moaned in an approving manner.  
“Oh, yeah. Please, please. I want you both!” Kevin pleaded. Jo nodded eagerly. It was something they tried for the first time a few weeks ago. With Kevin’s almost insatiable sex drive Marcus proposed that two of them would take Kevin at the same time. Jo was hesitant at first so Stoffel and Marcus tried it the first time they did it. After Jo saw how much pleasure it gave Kevin he tried for himself and found that he really loved the feeling of another cock so close to his own.  
Stoffel smiled.  
“Okay then go ahead.” He crawled up the bed and positioned himself so that he could see Marcus and Jo lifting Kevin up. Marcus positioned himself under Kevin and helped the Dane to straddle him. Sighing contently Kevin grabbed Marcus’ cock and slid onto it. Marcus’ face scrunched up in pleasure when he was buried to the hilt in Kevin. Slowly Jo slid his fingers to Kevin’s already stretched rim and started to slip them into the Dane.  
“Oh yeah!” Kevin moaned and leaned further into Marcus who gave him a light kiss onto the lips.  
When Jo deemed Kevin ready he withdrew his fingers coaxing another moan out of him and positioned his cock next to Marcus. Slowly but steady he pushed into Kevin listening intently to any sound of discomfort. But there was none. Soon Jo had all of his cock into his boyfriend, too. Immediately he set a steady pace with Marcus pushing in and out of Kevin.  
Stoffel who had sat on the side until now came closer and pulled Kevin’s head to his crotch. Kevin understood and engulfed Stoffel’s member in his mouth causing the Belgian to close his eyes and throwing his head back in pleasure. Kevin sucked away all in a while taking Stoffel deep into his throat which never failed to turn the young Belgian on.  
Soon Stoffel felt the well-known feeling of his stomach tightening- He tried to warn Kevin but the Dane wouldn’t let go and suddenly he felt a warm liquid in his mouth. Kevin swallowed and grinned at Stoffel who had a tired smile on his face. Licking his lips Kevin kissed Stoffel’s cock one last time before the Belgian flopped onto the bed tired and exhausted. But Kevin wasn’t sated yet.  
“Harder!” He pleaded with Marcus and Jo and his boyfriends were happy to oblige. Picking up the pace they slammed into Kevin who almost howled in pleasure and threw his head back. Marcus grinned.  
“Oh yes you like that, right?” He asked rhetorically. He knew that Kevin wouldn’t answer right now. To his surprise the Dane managed to nod before he moaned again. Jo reached around Kevin and took his cock – which had been neglected until now – into his hands. With fast strokes he pumped it up and down.  
“Co- … Coming!” Kevin panted. Jo gave him a last stroke and felt a warm liquid dripping over his fingers. Kevin’s hole clenched around Jo’s and Marcus’ cocks triggering their own orgasms. He then flopped down onto Marcus panting heavily. The Swede smiled and stroked Kevin’s hair lovingly.  
“Are you okay?” Marcus asked. Kevin nodded weakly.  
“Yeah. Tha- … thanks for that.” He whispered. Marcus smiled.  
“You’re welcome.”

*

In the meantime Jo had brought a washcloth and quickly cleaned them up. He then dropped the cloth unceremoniously on the floor and cuddled up into Stoffel. The Belgian smiled, his eyes already dropping close and pulled the Brit further into him. Marcus rearranged Kevin – who was already asleep – and took him into his arms. The Dane sighed contently in his sleep.  
Marcus looked around to see all his boyfriends cuddled up together. Closing his eyes the last thought of the Swede was:  
_I’m so happy it all worked out with the four of us. I love them._  
And he knew that his boyfriends thought the same way.


End file.
